


Velvet Touch

by Smushvale95



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Guidance, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Praise, Pre-Established Relationship, Underfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smushvale95/pseuds/Smushvale95
Summary: Everyone wondered how the rough and calloused Velvet managed to find a mate and to keep her with him for so long. Was it the protection he offered? The riches he had from working under the King? Or, his loving velvet touch and tender love he gave?
Relationships: Red/Reader, UF Sans/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Velvet Touch

There was no lie Sans, or Velvet as they called him, was rough and ruthless. Having worked with his brother Papyrus, or Czar, in the shadows for the King of the Underground for so long. Flirtatious, sassy, confident. It was just a wonder to everyone else how he has kept his relationship with his mate for so long. But she knew him better, how he was behind closed doors. He loved coming up behind her and holding her close to his chest in his big jacket, feeling her safe and secure in his strong arms. She would turn and give his cheek bone a kiss, a bubbling laugh in her own chest as he starts purring.

He loved playing any kind of video games with her too, didn't matter what. Spending time with her was such a freeing experience because it reminded him each day that the Surface was not ruled like it was Underground: Kill or be killed. Of course there were times where he remembered the horrible sounds before the last blow. During those times he was more attentive, giving her flowers or other such gifts. Over time he was thankful she figured out what it meant and would pull him down for a nice long cuddle session. Rubbing her hands over his skull and cheek bones. Reminding him they were safe. Free.

It was times like this, watching her sway her hips as she cleaned, the beat of her SOUL matching the music that was playing. He could feel she was tired though. So he walked up as usual, boney hands gripping her sides and pulling her back close to him as she squeaked, "Vel, I didn't know you were back," she said with a slight stutter to her voice as he hummed into her neck, hands sneaking under her shirt and feeling her skin.

"used a shortcut, you seem like yer' overworking yourself babe... how about a massage?" he spoke into her ear, a deep rumble in his chest as warm magic lined his hands. Thumbs running up and down as his palms and other fingers pushed gently into her body, feeling of velvet leaving his mate twitching a bit in his grasp. Traveling up, pushing her shirt up as he went and rubbing still as he did, his magic warm and easing out the knots in her back up to her shoulders.

"W-wait, Vel, not he-ahh~" She gave out a moan as one hand traveled back down, under her pants and slightly teasing under her underwear's waist band. Fingers pressing in, teasing and also giving a sense of she's his mate at the same time. He chuckled, using another shortcut to bring them both to their shared room. Velvet pulled off her shirt easily and she didn’t resist. He pushed her onto the bed, using his legs spread over her to keep himself up as he continued. Hearing her sounds eaten up by the pillow she grabbed as now both his hands were heading toward her inner thigh. Fingers brushing at them teasing.

Before long he turned her onto her back, admiring her. The rising and falling of her chest as she panted, her flushed face and hazy needy eyes looking into his own. How she swallowed, knowing what was to follow. She was perfect. Leaning down he caught her mouth with his teeth, feeling her return the kiss before opening her mouth. 'so eager love,' he gave a chuckle in his chest before giving her what she wanted, making his tongue of his magic invading her mouth and finding all the spots that made her moan into the kiss as her own tongue danced with his.

After a few minutes of the passionate kiss he broke away, letting her breath as he took off his coat and shirt. His musk of cinnamon and bark filling the air. "tell me what you want," he said, leaning down and laying his forehead against hers as she caught her breath, hands reaching up and gently feeling his ribs, gentle and loving especially over the chips and cracks.

She stared into his eye lights, "Please... take off the rest..." she told him. He smiled, giving her a quick kiss again before getting up, taking off his pants and underwear, shoes and socks as she sat with him. His magic had already made his cock, being no stranger to human love making. A nice seven and a half inches with a good girth. With that done, he turned, laying her down again before going and starting to take off her pants and underwear, hands trailing over her thighs and legs as he did.

Once they were off he threw them to the side, getting between her legs that she spread for him and soon his tongue was lapping at her folds ever so gently, flicking up at her clit. She whimpered at the feeling, hands reaching down and carefully holding onto his shoulders as his arms wrapped around her legs, keeping her steady as he was digging deeper, his tongue going into her canal. Thrust, lick, slurp. He felt himself twitch at the sounds she was making, moaning out his name softly, encouraging him to go deeper. So he did, practically engulfing her pussy in his mouth as he pushed his tongue deeper into her, tasting her slick as she was getting closer and closer.

He hit one spot and made her scream, coming undone and shuttering as he worked her down from her high, ever so gently and slowly. When she was done, he crawled up to her, letting her take hold of his skull and kiss him again before needing a break. "c'mon kitten, lemme hear what you need," he breathed against her. She took one of his hands, putting it to her breast. Soon he began massaging it, kneading it in his hand which still had his magic surrounding it.

A few minutes after, "Please... Put it in me, I need you," she told him. "as you wish kitten," he replied back, soon pushing himself in, drinking in the sound of her whimpers and moans as he pushed into her pussy, against her folds, soon their pelvises pressed against each other. He began to pull out, before pushing back in. Going at a nice gentle pace, getting a nice hum from her as she adjusted to the rhythm.

"yer always so amazing doll... so perfect in every way," he praised her as he started to go faster, smiling at the soft yelp of surprise as he hit that nice bundle of nerves, his dick carefully made to find her most sensitive places making her wetter for him. "tell me my starlight... my beautiful radiant mate, what do you want?" he purred into her ear, his hand still massaging her breast.

"Velvet... Just... AH RIGHT THERE!" she keened out as he pressed into another nerve bundle. So he focused his thrusts to right where she wanted, "Faster, harder, please!" and so he did. Hitting that bundle of nerves faster and harder, kissing her neck as he did, giving little growls right beside her ear.

"that's right, yer always so good to me... telling me where you need it... always such a good girl," he told her as her arms wrapped around him, gently gripping his ribs for support as he kept focusing on that spot. Her walls tightened around him, pulsing and pulling him in as she came.

"Velvet, I'm coming~!" She moaned out, "S-slow down~" she whined as he had kept his pace. He did as asked, forcing his hips to slow down with his thrusts but not stopping completely. She panted as he did.

"hmm... so tight..." he hummed into her neck as he worked her up again. Thrusts slow yet still so deep. She couldn't think straight as her core was knotting again, so all she could do was meet his thrusts to tell him and it was all he needed, going faster once again, speeding up slowly.

"come for me... again, and again... tell me how much you need me, how fast and hard you need me to go," he told her, growling out again as she whimpered, moans slipping out of her lips and throat. Thrust in, grind against that spot making her moan louder, pull out slow, magic pre mixing with her own juices and absorbing into her walls. Thrust back in, hitting her core making her gasp, slide out massaging her walls.

"Velvet... Please... Please, come with me... Do what you need as fast and hard as you need... Come inside me, coat me with your magic again-ah!" she gasped out as he let loose. Still focusing on that spot but going fast and hard. He felt himself slide in so deep into her. So slick and warm, yet so tight as her walls began to spasm again. His SOUL thumped as he kept thrusting into her, loving the sounds of her cries of pleasure. She screamed again, walls tightening around him was all he needed before magic shot from the head of his cock, coating her insides with his essence. Thrusting it all out as he moaned out her name, making her whimper as he wouldn't just stop. Pushing it deeper into her.

He stopped after a couple of minutes, giving her a kiss before starting to slide out. Her legs pulled his hips back into her as she smiled mischievously at him, "Are you really done after just one round?" she teased. She hummed as she felt his cock harden again inside her and he chuckled, growling into her ear.

"i'll go as many rounds as you need to be satisfied love,"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of UF Sans. Taking orders from his mate, needing to hear what she needs. That's not to say I won't write a male version at some point, but some friends on discord wanted to see how I would write him. So here ya go!


End file.
